


i’m crazy but you like that

by bisexualcumslut



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, M/M, Slight psychological torture, Stabbing, Torture, Wound Fucking, im so sorry for doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcumslut/pseuds/bisexualcumslut
Summary: i watched the scene of foyet stabbing aaron in his apartment and i really needed to write a sex scene with it
Relationships: George Foyet/Aaron Hotchner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	i’m crazy but you like that

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad so please dont read if youre under 18
> 
> title is because i listened to daisy by ashnikko while writing this

“do you want to see my scars?”

aaron tries to move his fingers, but he can feel starting to stiffen slowly. the sound of foyet’s clothes rusting as he undresses make his head ache. he tries to open his eyes and will himself out of his dazed, injured state, but all he can do is groan and flutter his eyelids. 

it’s not often that he feels so vulnerable in front of an unsub—even after years of being in similar situations, he’s been able to keep himsef calm and composed. he knows that the slightest amount of doubt in his body language can give him away, so he’s trained himself to pose as unaffected as possible. but even after all of that, he can feel his heart racing, and can hear the rushing of his blood in his ears. it makes him feel like the room is spinning under him, and he can feel the slight twitch of his calf muscle. he’s truly afraid for his life in this moment. 

he groans again as he feels foyet’s clothes drop on the floor beside him. he tries to force his fingers to move, to even make the slightest twitch so that he can get his strength back. he can feel the weight of foyet’s knife on his chest. it’s so close. if he could just grab it, he might be able to find a way to defend himself and get a hold of his team.

“what do you think? do you like ‘em?” foyet rests his shoes comfortably against the sides of aaron’s hips as he straddles him. he gazes down at the bloodied knife he left on his victim’s chest. it moves slightly as aaron’s chest rises and falls with every breath he takes. “yours are gonna come out just the same.”

aaron struggles to lift his head, anything, but the smallest movement brings pain to his temples. “my team...” his breath comes out in short puffs. it’s a chore to even move his lips.

foyet leans in close to aaron’s face and grabs him by the shoulders. “your team? your team didn’t catch me until i _wanted_ them to.” he settles his knees along the outside of aaron’s thighs and brings himself closer, only stopping when his lips are just barely touching aaron’s stubbly chin.

“you’re not in charge, so don’t be foolish.” it happens quickly, too quickly for him to stop himself. he grabs his knife and presses the tip of the blade to aaron’s exposed stomach, all while grinding his hips against the side of his thigh. he feels aaron’s muscles twitch under his weight, and the sudden movement makes him groan in pleasure. “oh, now try to relax. your body will go numb.” 

he presses the blade in slowly, just enough to push through the skin slightly and cause a tiny stream of blood to start flowing down the curve of aaron’s hip. “and it goes in so much easier...if you relax.” he forces the rest of the blade in, and doesn’t stop until the side of his fist rests comfortably atop the blood pooling from the side of the wound. 

aaron can’t stop the painful groan that leaves his lips. he wants to stop himself from making any noise. he knows it will just drive foyet to play with him longer. he tries to move away from foyet, to get out from underneath him, but the slightest movement brings foyet’s hips closer in, and makes him cringe inward. 

“oh,” foyet can tell that aaron is trying to process everything that’s happening to him, and that his extra taunting is only adding to his confusion. somehow, that realization makes him sign, almost being relieved that he was able to get through to aaron so easily, and causes his pants to quickly grow tighter. he roughly grinds his hips, grunting as he feels aaron let out a huff of air and try to move away from him. “you didn’t realize this in your little _profile_? of course you got it wrong.” 

he pushes his knife in deeper, even though the blood makes his hand slip along the handle. he finds himself twisting the knife inside aaron’s wound, all while pushing his hips against him. he feels hot all over—a sign he’s getting closer than he’d like to—but he can’t keep himelf from moving and forcing the blade in as much as he can manage.

“i don’t think you’ll mind if i...” blood drips between his fingers as he slowly drags his knife out of aaron’s wounds, and then drags it further down to his groin, and pushes it into the skin again, pressing forward until aaron lets out another deep groan. “...keep going, do you?” he snorts. as if aaron had any choice in what was happening. 

the thoughts race in aaron’s head. he can feel his legs growing cold, and soon he did feel numb, even as he feels the blade enter him again and again. all he can do is groan as his mouth goes slack. he just closes his eyes and accepts what’s happening as foyet groans and twitches above him. he knows it will end sooner or later, even if he wills himself to stay strong for whatever end he will meet.

foyet gasps while his balls tighten with the pleasure of an upcoming orgasm, and lets out an almost girlish cry as he gives in and rams his hips against the bony curve of aaron’s hip. hot cum leaves damp marks on the side of his pants, but he keeps moving, keeps thrusting his hips forward as pleasure shoots through him. he only stops after a few more seconds of moving his hips, but it isn’t the end of his torture. 

he backs off of him, only to pull his own pants down and kick them aside. he rips aaron’s shirt up to his chest and exposed his gaping, dripping wounds. foyet feels his cock twitching again at the sight of what he had done, and he grabs himself roughly, squeezing until he becomes hard again. he grinds his teeth together as he stares down at the pained look on aaron’s face, and then presses foward, angling the head of his cock to one of the stab wounds closest to aaron’s groin. 

“this is it for you.” he slowly pushes forward and presses his cock into aaron’s wound. the feeling of the warm blood around him makes him groan deeply. he keeps rocking his hips foward; even as his balls slap against aaron’s skin, he keeps trying to push hinself deeper. “it’s so _warm_. huh, you should have just make a deal with me.” 

aaron can feel the burn of bile rising in the back of his throat. he wants to show his disgust to foyet, but all he can do is lay there as foyet’s cock tears his wounds open more. he can no longer feel anything, but he’s hyper aware of foyet’s weight on top of him and what he’s doing to his body, and becomes especially aware as he registers foyet’s hand moving under his belt and forcing its way into his boxers.

“if you had just—“ foyet can feel himself losing control as he continues to fuck the wound. drool drips down his chin, and he groans loudly and openly, as if he doesn’t have a care in the world. he really doesn’t, care that is. he’s won. he has been able to mentally destroy and dominate aaron in every way possible now. this is his final act; the total domination of the one selfish and foolish supervisory agent aaron hotchner. “—made a deal with me.”

by now, aaron’s head rings so loudly that he can barely understand what foyet is saying to him. he tries to hang onto this moment of consciousness as much as he can. foyet’s hand on his cock somehow keeps him at bay. he grunts and tries to shift away from his touch, but foyet only squeezes harder. he can’t really feel anything now, but the reality of the situation makes him cringe. he didn’t think this was something foyet was capable of. the profile had been about impotence, but here he is, bleeding out on the carpet in his apartment as foyet moans above him. 

“you—“ the slight disgust on aaron’s face seems to egg him on. he pushes himself deeper into aaron’s wounds and jerks until he feels himself getting close again. “you have _no idea_ what i’m planning.” 

foyet leans forward and allows his cheek to rest on aaron’s head. he keeps rocking his hips foward, the loud slapping of his balls against aaron’s stomach pushing him closer to the edge. his mouth goes slack and his movements become sloppy—he whispers aaron’s name again and again, and finally cums inside his wound, not stopping until he’s completely spent and can hardly move anymore. he pulls back and his cock is still dripping with a mix of cum and blood. 

he stands over aaron’s body and smiles down at him. for a moment, he admires the way aaron’s wounds continue to twitch and bleed. he almost wants to lean in and do it again, but it has to be perfect. he has to know this was about choice—about how he let aaron live, and will continue to torture him until he allows himself to be found again. 

“now, let’s get you to a hospital.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was a mess sorry


End file.
